La gardienne du secret
by LilyPorridge
Summary: Les flammes crépitantes projetaient leurs ombres diffuses sur le visage de la vieille femme, usé par les années. Elle était immobile, figée dans le temps, éternelle. Seule la lueur dorée du feu dansait sur ses pupilles émeraudes, captivées par ce ballet incessant. Même après tant d'années, une question subsistait, hantant chacune de ses nuits. Pourquoi l'avait-il épargné ? One-shot


Alors qu'elle traversait les couloirs à toute vitesse, les pans de sa robe sombre fouettant l'air, Kleena se maudissait d'un soupir las d'avoir accepté si joyeusement l'insigne dorée qui brillait sur son torse. Malgré les six mois écoulés depuis sa nomination, le souvenir du papier rugueux recouvert d'arabesques sombres, l'insigne dorée au creux de sa main et le sourire émerveillé de ses parents restaient gravés dans son esprit.

La jeune femme avait l'habitude de rester discrète et ne cherchait jamais à attirer l'attention sur sa personne. C'était donc avec surprise et angoisse qu'elle avait décacheté l'enveloppe portant le sceau de Poudlard, pour y trouver l'insigne de Préfet-en-Chef dormant sagement à l'intérieur, dans l'attente d'être fermement accrochée à son uniforme jaune et noir.

Ce fut en se questionnant silencieusement sur le pourquoi du comment le directeur de l'école avait bien pu lui donner autant de responsabilités, à elle, la timide poufsouffle de dernière année, qu'elle franchit les portes de la salle de réunion. La petite salle de classe, transformée pour l'occasion, était déjà occupée par les autres étudiants, discutant joyeusement. Les chandelles disposées méthodiquement dans chaque coins de la salle découpaient l'obscurité en milliers d'ombres vibrantes, projetant des apparitions fantomatiques tout autour d'elle.

Kleena leva une main timide vers une jeune femme à la peau d'ébène, la préfète de Serdaigle, en zigzaguant maladroitement entre le mobilier scolaire, pour se retrouver à sa place habituelle, celle qu'elle occupait tous les mercredi soir depuis la rentrée. Il restait quelques minutes avant le début de la réunion, et elle en profita pour sortir un livre à la couverture élimée de son sac, avant de plonger le nez dedans.

Anthony, son binôme de maison, vint s'asseoir à sa droite, la gratifiant d'un sourire amical. Son uniforme noir et jaune était légèrement froissé, et sa cravate pendait mollement autour de son cou. En levant ses yeux d'un vert foncé sur lui, une couleur presque sauvage, elle remarqua les poches violacées encadrant ses yeux en amandes, signe que lui aussi aurait préféré passer cette soirée au fond de son lit.

\- L'entrainement de Quidditch a trainé hier soir, je n'ai presque pas dormi, éluda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, sa camarade lui rendit son sourire, plus confus que réconfortant. La Poufsouffle ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de timide ou d'introverti, bien que ses proches amis aimaient le lui répéter. Mais les longues conversations et les débats interminables ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure. Elle préférait de loin se rendre à l'essentiel, ou bien garder le nez dans son bouquin, assise confortablement devant la cheminée.

Ethan claqua ses paumes de mains l'une contre l'autre, mains rendues puissantes et rugueuses par ses longs entrainements de batteur. L'assemblée d'étudiants se rapprocha d'un même mouvement, guidée par le ploc sourd qui résonna contre la pierre. La table se remplit, les conversations s'éteignirent, tous pressés d'en finir. Ils firent un rapide compte-rendu de la semaine, et Kleena se permit une œillade curieuse par-dessus l'épaule, contemplant la chaise vide qui trônait à côté d'elle.

A vrai dire, elle se moquait bien de la raison qui empêchait son propriétaire d'être en retard ou de sécher la réunion, elle en était même soulagée. Bien qu'ils ne se soit échangés que de piètres banalités en sept ans, _voire même jamais_ parler, songea-t-elle en forçant les sourcils, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir éternellement crisper par sa présence habituellement toute proche de son flanc gauche.

Tom Elvis Jedusor était le genre de garçon dont l'assurance, l'intelligence et la prestance faisait fondre le commun des mortels. Il ne laissait personne indifférent : les filles s'en amourachaient, les garçons le respectait, et les adultes l'admirait. Mais pour elle, le discret blaireau, préfète-en-chef et fille de bonne famille, Jedusor était intimidant.

…

Les semelles usées du jeune homme claquaient la pierre froide, laissant derrière lui un écho sourd, presque venu d'un autre monde. Les traits de son visage étaient agressifs, acérés, dévastateurs. Sa mâchoire se contractait au rythme de sa marche, orchestrée par ses bras se balançant dignement de chaque côté de ses flancs, la jointure de ses longs et fins doigts blanchie par ses poings serrés. Tom détestait finir ses journées par les cours du vieux Slughorn, qui ne perdait aucune occasion pour lui tenir la jambe des heures entières.

Mais comme à son habitude, le serpentard n'avait rien laissé paraitre, ses traits angéliques et son sourire innocent bernant, depuis plusieurs mois, le professeur de potions tombé entièrement sous le charme vénal du vert et argent. Bifurquant dans le couloir du deuxième étage, un fin liseré jaune sous la porte près de lui lui appris que la réunion des préfets était déjà commencée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il accélérait le pas, resserrant méticuleusement sa cravate sous le col de sa chemise, avant de chasser les quelques mèches rebelles qui recouvraient son front.

Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, toute colère ou frustration avait disparu de son visage, et il rejoignit sa place en silence, son corps se mouvant dans la pièce avec la fluidité d'un serpent. Un coup d'œil séculaire lui confirma qu'il était le dernier attendu à la table. Il s'assit rapidement entre ses camarades, son bras effleurant celui de la poufsouffle dont le nom avait été effacé de sa mémoire.

…

L'air glacial du couloir s'engouffra rapidement dans la salle, faisant virevolter les cheveux bruns de Kleena sur ses épaules. Tom vint s'asseoir sans bruit à ses côtés, entrainant dans son sillage son parfum si particulier : froid et sobre, aux notes subtilement boisées. La jeune femme pouvait reconnaître ce parfum entre mille, et comme un signal d'alarme inconscient, son corps se tendit imperceptiblement.

Les doigts fins du jeune homme frôlèrent son avant-bras par inadvertance, et la jeune femme rabattit ses membres contre sa poitrine, soudainement captivée par la conversation. Elle n'avait pas peur du serpentard dans le sens littéral du terme bien que sa carrure et son port aristocratique le rendait tout de même impressionnant. Elle ne savait seulement pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Ses yeux sombres ne dégageaient aucunes émotions particulières, le rendant presque hermétique au monde l'entourant, alors que son perpétuel sourire incitait les autres à lui accorder une confiance presque aveugle.

Lui aussi ne prenait jamais part à aux conversations, donnant son avis que lorsqu'il lui semblait vraiment nécessaire. Mais contrairement à la jeune femme, personne ne considérait Tom Jedusor comme une garçon introverti. Il était plutôt le grand sage à l'aura puissante, qui s'embrasait dès qu'il prenait la parole, sa voix grave parfaitement maîtrisée emplissant l'espace, fascinant l'assemblée à coup sûr.

\- On a décidé d'échanger les binômes Tom, tu seras avec Kleena si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection bien-sûr, récapitula le gryffondor à l'autre bout de la table.

Tout le monde avait tourné la tête vers Tom, tout comme Kleena qui venait d'être tirée de sa rêverie. Le regard du serpent passa du lion à la jeune femme, ne se dépâtissant pas de son sourire, avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. La blaireaute imaginait sans peine la teinte rosée que ses joues avaient prises sous le nombre de paires d'yeux scrutateurs. Ils quittèrent tous leur siège, satisfaits, n'attendant même pas sa réponse.

Elle attrapa son écharpe qu'elle enroula négligemment sur ses épaules, emmitouflant son nez dans la les mailles du vêtement. Les rondes nocturnes étaient de loin ce que la jeune femme détestait le plus. La fatigue et le froid engourdissaient ses membres, le silence l'oppressait, et elle était toujours obligé de tenir une conversation ennuyante avec son compagnon d'infortune. Mais cette fois-ci, _songea la jeune femme en scrutant le dos du serpent qui ouvrait la marche_ , ça risquait d'être différent.

…

Tom était tombé sur un blaireau, ce n'était ni mieux ni pire. La jeune femme lui semblait insipide et insignifiante, peut-être même trop bête ou amourachée de lui pour aligner deux mots correctement. Néanmoins, il était tout de même satisfait de ne pas passer deux heures de plus avec la stupide Harriet McLen, qui n'avait fait que lui énumérer ses innombrables qualités de sa voix suraigüe, rêvant à coup sûr d'échanger un baiser torride avec lui ce qu'elle s'empresserait de raconter à qui veut l'entendre.

Les étudiants se dispersèrent rapidement, laissant Tom et la jeune femme seuls. Il n'était pas enchanté de devoir la trimballer avec lui pendant ses activités nocturnes, mais il prit sur lui, et se retourna vers elle pour l'attendre patiemment. Il faisait preuve de toute la courtoisie dont il était capable, observant la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui, la moitié du visage dévorée par son écharpe aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Le serpent détestait les poufsouffle. A vrai dire, il détestait tous ses camarades, mais vouait une haine sourde aux blaireaux, presque viscérale. Avec eux, l'intimidation et la peur ne servaient à rien, si on voulait en obtenir quelque chose, il fallait gagner leur confiance. Leur bonne conscience débordant d'amour et leur loyauté presque sans faille lui donnait la nausée, lui dont le champ des sentiments n'était qu'une terre brulée et aride, lui qui n'avait confiance qu'en sa personne.

La jeune femme arriva à sa hauteur, et ils se mirent à marcher en silence. Le serpent avait pris plusieurs mois pour se décider à se séparer de son bien le plus précieux. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa cape, sa peau d'albâtre rentrant en contact avec la reliure rugueuse de son journal. Il pouvait sentir la magie puissante vibrer sous sa chair, remontant dans ses veines jusqu'à battre dans le creux de sa poitrine. Même s'il était sa plus belle réussite, il devait désormais s'en séparer, mettre son plan à exécution.

Il observait discrètement la jeune femme, épiant ses moindres gestes. Elle marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, à bonne distance de Tom. Elle lui parut inoffensive, et il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait pu la tuer, là, en plein milieu de la nuit, ses mains enveloppant la peau diaphane de son cou dans une étreinte mortelle. Cette pensée lui déclencha une vague de frisson le désir insatiable de tuer courant dans ses veines.

Réprimant son sourire, il se concentra une nouvelle fois sur le corps qui se mouvait à ses côtés, la lueur de la lune découpant sa silhouette sur le sol. Cherchant à décrypter la jeune femme pour passer à l'attaque, il la dévisagea de la tête au pied. Elle ne laissait rien transparaître : ses yeux ne le cherchait pas, son corps non plus, ses mains restaient sagement à leur place, le visage impassible. Il lui était quasiment impossible de déterminer si elle en pinçait pour lui, s'il l'effrayait, ou si elle était totalement indifférente à sa personne.

Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie, ses épaules larges contrastant avec celles, plus fines, de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux aux boucles floues encadraient son visage rond, d'où un petit nez en trompette pointait malicieusement. Quelques tâches de rousseurs recouvraient ses joues rondes et le flash de leur première réunion dans le Poudlard Express lui revint, imposant ses deux iris d'un vert sauvage à sa mémoire. Le serpent aurait été incapable de dire si la couleur de ses yeux était attirante pour la gente masculine. La notion du beau et du vilain lui semblait si artificiel qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir éprouver de bonheur ou de dégout face à quoique ce soit simplement une profonde méprise.

…

Kleena sentait le regard scrutateur du serpent sur elle, et elle resserra les pans de sa cape autour de ses épaules. Elle n'aimait pas être observée, son corps devenait alors un élément étranger incontrôlable. Elle n'avait jamais eu une relation de haine ou d'amour avec son physique. Comme beaucoup d'adolescentes, elle avait vu son corps évoluer d'un œil soucieux, ses formes de femme lui dessinant une nouvelle silhouette, plus ou moins gracieuse.

Enfant, elle avait toujours considéré son corps comme ce meilleur ami qui pouvait lui permettre n'importe quoi : grimper dans les arbres, courir après les garçons de l'école, cueillir des fleurs avec sa mère, ou jouer au quidditch. Avec les années, il s'était transformé en un objet de désir et de jugement par ses pairs. Et comme une majorité de ses compaires, elle avait eu du mal à accepter ce nouveau regard inquisiteur.

Elle manquait de confiance face à son apparence. Elle trouvait ses bras trop mous, ses fesses trop rondes, sa poitrine trop plate, et ses kilos en trop superflus. Alors le regard de Tom, lui le brun mystérieux au corps élancé et au regard sombre, l'a mis mal à l'aise.

\- Ça va ? Lança-t-il soudainement, brisant le silence.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. Un sourire affectueux peignait ses traits fins, dessinant deux fossettes sur ses joues creuses. Il agita son bras devant son visage, éludant sa question d'un moulinet.

\- Tu sembles fatiguée, poursuivit Tom alors que son bras retombait sur son flanc.

\- J'aurais préféré passer cette soirée avachie dans un fauteuil au coin du feu, répondit-elle du même ton, rien de personnel.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire enjoué que Tom lui rendit. Ils reprirent leur chemin alors que le jeune homme semblait plus détendu, presque heureux d'avoir pu briser la glace avec elle. La jaune et noire se fit la remarque que, au fond, le garçon impénétrable cachait peut-être un brin de timidité.

Ils patrouillaient depuis plusieurs minutes, échangeant quelques banalités. Il semblait s'intéresser à elle, lui posant des questions sur sa maison, ses cours, sa vie en dehors de Poudlard. Son regard sombre scrutait le visage de la jeune femme à mesure qu'elle lui racontait des bribes de sa vie.

Il fronça les sourcils quand elle lui expliqua que son père avait été blessé lors d'un affrontement avec un groupe de partisans de Grindelwald, lors d'une attaque suicidaire sur le chemin de traverse, quelques années plus tôt. Il écarquilla les yeux quand elle lui raconta sa surprise lors de sa nomination de Préfète, et il lâcha un éclat de rire à peine audible au moment où elle confessa avoir déjà surprit le professeur Dumbledore en robe de chambre.

\- Et toi, parle-moi de toi, qui est réellement Tom Jedusor?

Il s'arrêta soudainement au milieu du couloir et la jeune femme fit de même. Il enfonça son regard sombre dans ses prunelles émeraude, la fixant attentivement. Elle cilla quelques secondes, soutenant son regard écrasant, notant le léger tressautement nerveux à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Tom Jedusor n'est personne, laissa-t-il planer d'une voix grave. Moi, je suis le sorcier le plus puissant de l'histoire de la magie.

Kleena fouilla les ténèbres de son âme, cherchant à savoir s'il se moquait d'elle ou non. Après quelques secondes elle esquissa un sourire bienveillant, alors qu'il restait bien sérieux.

\- Et le sorcier incontesté que tu es, a-t-il des hobbies ?

Il se mordit la joue, encaissant sa provocation. Il semblait en conflit intérieur alors que les yeux rieurs de la jeune femme le scrutaient, s'amusant de le voir ainsi démuni face à son trait d'humour. Elle se doutait qu'il était plus du genre à passer son temps libre le nez dans un bouquin ou un parchemin, plutôt qu'à parfaire son sens de l'humour autour d'une bièreaubeurre.

…

Tom voyait rouge. Comment cette petite vermine pouvait se moquer de lui de la sorte. Il s'efforçait de rester impassible, alors que sa rage et son dégout pour la jaune et noire le poussait à lui sauter dessus et la tuer sur le champ. Il pouvait nettement imaginer les os de sa nuque craquer sous ses doigts, ses yeux révulsés de voir la faucheuse la prendre si vite et si jeune.

Le jeune homme connaissait chaque étape de la mort. D'abord l'angoisse, celle de ne pas comprendre ce qui leur arrive. Suivi de la révolte, quand la victime se met à s'agiter dans tous les sens, luttant pour sa survie. Ensuite, la peur. La peur de la mort, du voile sombre qui passe devant leurs yeux quand ils s'aperçoivent qu'il est trop tard, que c'est la fin. Puis tour de la résignation, celle de mourir avant d'avoir pu achever leurs plans, avant d'avoir pu dire au revoir, avant d'avoir vécu. Et enfin, le vide, au moment de rendre leur dernier souffle, de passer de l'autre coté à tout jamais.

Tout ça, il l'avait vu, l'avait senti, et s'était exalté du pouvoir que ça lui avait procuré. Avoir un droit de vie ou de mort sur le monde était galvanisant, le rapprochant un peu plus du pouvoir divin. Et il aimait se mesurer au plus grand, mesurer sa puissance à celle de la nature.

\- Les forces du mal, finit-il par dire.

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire cristallin, et Tom se dérida un peu. Alors elle n'était pas seulement stupide, elle était aussi naïve. Il desserra les poings et reprit sa route, tentant de garder son sang-froid. Après tout, elle lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises que sa bêtise lui permettrait d'arriver à ses fins. Et c'était la seule chose qui importait ce soir-là.

Ils devaient rejoindre le septième étage afin d'accéder à la salle-sur-demande, où il cacherait son journal. Avec un peu de chance, jamais personne ne le trouverait. Et il se délectait déjà de l'infortune du pauvre malheureux qui mettrait la main dessus, s'il venait à l'être. Sa connaissance en horcruxe restait limitée à ce que son professeur de potion lui avait avoué, mais il se doutait qu'une magie si noire et si puissante rongerait même le cœur le plus brave.

\- A vrai dire je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, avoua-t-il après quelques minutes, le regard dans le vide.

Il s'était arraché les mots de la bouche, se méprisant de devoir s'abaisser à jouer le triste orphelin pour qu'elle le prenne en pitié. Un regard furtif lui apprit qu'elle avait baissé les yeux sur ses chaussures, la mine songeuse et les lèvres pincées. Son plan prenait parfaitement.

\- Je suis désolée Tom.

Il grimaça face à ce prénom qu'il détestait, grimace qu'elle prit pour une vieille douleur du passé ressurgissant. Il pouvait aisément lire la pitié dans ses yeux, ce qui renforça sa colère et sa méprise pour la jeune femme. _Elle était vraiment stupide_. A continuer ainsi, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, quelques années peut-être.

\- Mes parents étaient tous les deux sorciers de sang-pur. Ils sont morts quelques temps après ma naissance, j'en ai aucun souvenir.

\- C'est horrible, murmura-t-elle, il te reste de la famille ?

Le serpent retint un sourire. Plus maintenant. Plus depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son moldu de père et l'avait regardé mourir sous ses yeux. Il tourna distraitement sa chevalière entre son pouce et son index, la pierre sombre reflétant la blancheur de la lune sur sa peau fine.

\- Non, plus personne.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, ou une grande fenêtre en alcôve surplombait le parc de l'école. Tom s'en approcha doucement, observant la nature silencieuse de l'autre côté du verre. Il sentit la jeune femme bouger dans son dos, venant se positionner à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, tandis qu'il pouvait sentir son bras tout à côté du sien, leurs mains se touchant presque.

…

L'aile ouest de Poudlard surplombait les montagnes environnantes. La jeune femme resta muette devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. La lueur de la lune ondulait à la surface du lac, se rependant en milliers d'étincelles mouvantes. Le vent caressait paresseusement la cime des arbres, transformant sa canopée en un océan de feuilles et de branches.

La présence de Tom à ses côtés l'apaisait. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que le sorcier de marbre cachait un si lourd passé. Il avait laissé tomber son masque de froideur pour se transformer en un garçon portant sur ses épaules le poids d'un destin tragique. Elle avait de la peine pour lui, de la peine pour le petit garçon qui avait grandi sans l'amour d'une mère, qui s'était construit sans la protection d'un père.

Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, observant le paysage s'offrant à la douceur de la nuit. Elle comprenait toutes ses filles qui le dévorait du regard. Sous la coupe du croissant de lune, ses traits nobles lui conféraient un air surnaturel, presque divin. Son regard se perdit sur l'arrête de son nez, ou peut-être sur l'arc de cupidon parfait que formait le renflement de ses lèvres charnues, elle ne savait plus trop.

Ce fut les prunelles ténébreuses du jeune homme qui la tira de sa contemplation. Elle s'empressa de pincer ses lèvres qui s'étaient entrouvertes par mégarde, et pesta en son for intérieur d'être une idiote de la sorte. Il ne dit rien, son regard profond et insondable braqué sur elle, se contentant de coller les doigts fins de la jeune femme contre la paume de sa main, dans une étreinte froide.

Kleena frissonnait de sentir la peau de Tom contre la sienne, froide et lisse comme la peau d'un serpent. L'ayant pourtant surpris le dévisageant avec insistance, son regard ne se fit ni moqueur, ni satisfait. Il brillait d'une lueur indescriptible, comme si l'avenir du monde y brulait avec clairvoyance.

\- Je dois te confier quelque chose Kleena, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, la pression de sa paume sur les doigts de la jeune femme s'accentuant un peu plus.

Pour toute réponse, l'étudiante hocha gravement la tête. Le serpentard sortit alors un petit carnet sombre de sa poche, le cuir s'étant patiné avec le temps.

\- Ce journal c'est une partie de moi, avoua-t-il, et je voudrais lui trouver un endroit sûr ici, avant de m'en aller.

La jeune blaireaute esquissa un sourire affectueux au serpent, serrant à son tour ses doigts contre sa peau de marbre.

\- Tu dois me trouver un peu vieux jeu, hein ? Lança-t-il dans un sourire charmeur.

\- Non c'est une idée merveilleuse Tom, un bout de toi ici, pour toujours.

Une dernière caresse aérienne sur le dessus de sa main, et il s'élança dans les escaliers, un sourire engageant sur les lèvres.

…

Toute cette comédie pour atteindre la salle-sur-demande relevait de l'absurde. C'était bien la première et la dernière fois que Tom jouait à ce petit jeu répugnant. Voldemort ne se soumettait devant personne, c'est lui qu'on craignait. Mais la vérité était plus obscure. Cette distraction n'était qu'une manière de prouver qu'il était celui qui tirait les ficelles, celui qui manipulerait jusqu'à la dernière âme de ce château.

Il grimpa les escaliers de pierre, la jeune femme sur ses talons. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration dans son dos, sa pitié l'enveloppant d'un cocon qu'elle voulait protecteur. _Mais il étouffait_. Etouffait d'elle et de ses bons sentiments. Etouffait de sa présence. C'était la première fois qu'il s'offrait à la merci de quelqu'un, qu'il offrait une image si faible de lui. Une façade trompeuse, un miroir invisible qui dissimulait la redoutable menace qu'il était.

Il s'arrêta devant la grande tapisserie morne du septième étage. Il se retourna pour observer la jaune et noire, le souffle saccadé d'avoir tenu la cadence qu'il lui avait imposé. A vrai dire Tom s'était trompé, il y'avait bien une petite chose qu'il trouvait délectable, presque joli. _La vulnérabilité_.

\- Le septième étage ? S'étonna-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, ses épaules se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration.

\- Cette pièce que je vais te dévoiler là, pas beaucoup d'étudiants en ont connaissance, lui murmura-t-il dans une intime confession.

Elle se rapprocha de lui en voutant ses épaules, comme une petite fille à qui on confie un secret de gosse. Elle respirait la candeur et l'insouciance à ce moment-là, la lueur pâle de la lune formant une aura féerique autour d'elle.

\- C'est excitant, murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, son regard malicieux braqués sur lui.

Le jeune homme la détailla une ultime seconde avant de se détourner, réfléchissant à la salle qu'il voulait voir apparaître. Elle et sa naïveté lui accordaient une confiance totale, presque aveugle. Il secoua la tête promptement, son esprit divaguant. En effet, une petite voix lui intimait que si elle était totalement stupide et crédule, elle n'était pas si ennuyante qu'il le laissait entendre, et qu'il aurait même pu faire d'elle une de ses fidèles les mangemorts comme il aimait les appeler.

Mais il s'était abaissé bien trop bas pour arriver à ses fins, et elle en avait bien trop vu. Il savait son destin tragique, puisqu'il s'appliquerait lui-même à la faire disparaître après Poudlard. Lui, le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire, ne laisserait personne lui faire ployer le genou. Et s'il l'avait fait ce soir-là, c'était pour rajouter un nom de plus à son palmarès d'assassin.

Une porte se matérialisa devant les yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil satisfait et s'engouffra par l'interstice, lui intimant de le suivre. La salle aux objets perdus venait d'apparaître devant les yeux du serpent. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cette pièce. Jamais avant elle ne lui était apparue, et pourtant, elle semblait receler de secrets tout aussi intéressants les uns que les autres.

Il serpenta entre la montagne d'objet entreposée là au fil des années, cherchant des yeux la cachette idéale. Kleena marchait loin derrière lui, soulevant les objets curieux de ses doigts fins, les examinant d'un œil attentif.

\- On est où ? Lança-t-elle de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- D'après mon expérience, la salle va-et-vient est une pièce secrète du château, qui matérialise ce dont on a le plus besoin.

Elle fronça les sourcils, dardant son regard intrigué sur lui. Se doutant qu'elle attendait une explication, il se tourna vers elle, embrassant la pièce du regard.

\- Une cachette, lança-t-il, c'est une cachette dont j'ai besoin.

Son regard s'éclaira et elle hocha la tête. _Stupide_.

Il continua son investigation, et elle vint le rejoindre. Il avait sorti son carnet de sa robe, et ouvrait les tiroirs autour de lui, cherchant la meilleure cache. Il glissait parfois le petit journal dans un recoin sombre, avant de le reprendre en secouant la tête et passer son chemin. La Poufsouffle le dépassa, l'air concentré, fouillant à son tour les recoins de la pièce.

…

Après quelques minutes à brasser la poussière des meubles et des objets farfelus, Kleena lança un regard derrière son épaule, à la recherche de Tom. Il avait disparu derrière une imposante commode et elle s'empressa de le rejoindre. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les monticules d'affaires, rendant l'accès au meuble presque inaccessible.

\- Je pense que ça fera l'affaire, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Elle l'observa déposer le petit livre dans le dernier tiroir, avec une délicatesse exagérée. Il s'apprêtait à le refermer quand elle le héla. Tom stoppa son geste et la jeune femme se pencha sur lui, son bras saisissant la reliure en cuir. Soudain, elle sentit une brulure dans sa poitrine, un étau enserrant ses poumons. Ses prunelles furent irrémédiablement attirées par le cuir d'encre qui semblait bruler sous ses yeux. Elle ne vit pas le regard sombre du serpent virer au rouge, assassin.

Il lui arracha le carnet des mains sans ménagement, retroussant ses lèvres sur des dents acérées, furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla-t-il violemment.

Elle sortit enfin de sa torpeur, reprenant ses esprits. La curieuse sensation d'insécurité qu'elle avait ressentie c'était effacée, laissant place à la gêne face au regard dur du jeune homme.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix, je voulais juste…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend alors que ces doigts vinrent rencontrer un petit loquet, presque dissimulé sur le côté du tiroir. Un clic sonore retentit quand elle pressa son doigt dessus, avant de tirer ce qui semblait être un tiroir dissimulé.

\- C'est un vieux meuble moldu, expliqua-t-elle alors, je pensais que ça aurait pu être une meilleure cachette.

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée sous la gêne, alors qu'elle se sentait encore un peu nauséeuse. Elle avait dû avaler quelque chose de périmé au dîner, ou peut-être dû était-ce l'accumulation de fatigue qu'elle traînait depuis quelques jours. Il déposa son journal en silence, avec de refermer précautionneusement les tiroirs. Il semblait vexer de son geste déplacé, et elle le regarda se détourner avec un pincement au cœur.

Kleena détestait décevoir ou blesser son entourage. Son père lui répétait sans cesse que la gentillesse et la loyauté était les plus belles qualités de sa maison, et qu'elle ne devait jamais les porter comme un fardeau. Elle marcha alors dans le sillon du serpent, les yeux baissés sur ses doigts qu'elle triturait nerveusement. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, avant de sortir définitivement de ce curieux endroit.

Ils redescendirent les marches sans échanger un mot, leur ronde nocturne arrivant à sa fin. Devant elle, Tom serrait les poings, dont les jointures blanches l'informèrent qu'il ne décolérait pas. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais elle s'abstint. Qu'avait-elle réellement fait de mal pour le mettre en rogne de la sorte ? _D'accord, il tenait à son carnet, mais ce n'était qu'un stupide carnet, pensa-t-elle, elle ne l'avait même pas ouvert._

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se poser plus de questions, il se retourna soudainement vers elle, dans un tourbillon de tissu sombre. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper ce brusque revirement de situation, et son nez vint s'aplatir douloureusement sur le torse du serpent. Elle le prit entre ses deux mains, grimaçant, avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

Son regard c'était adoucit, et ses traits n'étaient plus déformés par la colère. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer ce brusque changement d'humeur, mais il la dévisageait sans rien dire. Après quelques minutes, il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'exprimer.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une traite.

Sa bouche se tordit en une moue contrite qui donna du baume au cœur de la jeune blaireaute. _S'excuser n'était pas le genre de la maison_. Elle lui lança un énième sourire bienveillant, s'apprêtant à lui dire que c'était déjà oublié.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ce journal c'est une partie de moi, enchaîna-t-il avant même qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Il m'est précieux.

Il darda ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la jeune femme, semblant y chercher quelque chose sur quoi s'appuyer, _chercher_ _sa confiance_. Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina. Tom Jedusor cherchait sa confiance, _à elle_ , la poufsouffle sans histoire. Elle sentit soudain son cœur se gonfler de fierté, et attrapa les mains de son compagnon sans même s'en apercevoir.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Tom, dit-elle avec bienveillance. Je serai la gardienne de ton secret, tu peux me faire confiance.

Elle venait de le faire, elle venait de faire le serment de sa loyauté. Ses iris d'émeraude braquées dans celles du jeune homme, de la couleur d'une nuit sans étoile, elle lui avait promis de toujours protéger son secret. Ses lèvres pâles s'étirèrent en un large sourire. La suite, elle avait beau se concentrer pour s'en rappeler, elle n'avait jamais clairement su si ses lèvres chaudes s'étaient posées sur les siennes, ou si ça n'avait été qu'un doux rêve.

Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était son sourire satisfait gravé sous ses paupières. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait imaginer, à ce moment-là, ô combien il l'était.


End file.
